O Julgamento dos Dourados
by Danda
Summary: Após a batalha contra Hades os Dourados são condenados pelos Deuses. Athena está diante de Zeus, para defender seus Cavaleiros, só que para ajudalos terá que debater com Apollo e os restantes deuses.
1. Não deixe cair no esquecimento

Estava sentada em um banco de um jardim que ficava atrás de uma mansão. Eram meados de Setembro e já havia começado o Outono. O sol estava forte, mas o vento que começava a soprar fazia o corpo, aparentemente frágil, tremer, brincando com seus cabelos negros. De onde estava, conseguia ver o templo de Athena. 

O olhar por de trás da mascara, se perdia naquela direção. Lembrava de quando treinava naquele lugar, com a promessa de defender a deusa, que viria, para trazer paz e harmonia ao mundo. Lembrava de quando escapava dos treinos apenas para ver de longe, aquele que conquistará a armadura de ouro de Capricórnio. Shaia sentiu o coração apertar.

- O que sobrou de nós? – Disse, em meio de um suspiro de desconsolo, ao rapaz que estava do seu lado, em uma cadeira de rodas. Sabia que ele não ouvira e nem tão pouco sabia que ela estava ali lhe fazendo companhia a pedido de Athena. Estava praticamente sem seus sentidos.

Olhou para aquele rapaz, que estava imóvel ao seu lado e sorriu, sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- Nessa guerra não houve vencedores, não é? – Indagou mais uma vez, inutilmente.

- Shaia!? – Uma voz suave, a chamou por de trás do banco, fazendo a moça de cabelos negros e pele morena virar rapidamente. – Obrigada por fazer companhia para o Seiya. – Continuou a voz.

Saori havia pedido para que ela ficasse ali, enquanto buscava um cobertor para Seiya. Shaia não respondeu, limitou-se a seguir os movimentos da deusa, que fora para a frente da cadeira de rodas e, cobrira cuidadosamente o rapaz moreno.

- Vejo que tem dedicado todo seu tempo com o Seiya – Começou a morena, em um tom amargurado.

Athena sorriu tristemente olhando o rapaz.

- Ele precisa de mim.

- Só ele? – Shaia mostrava visível irritação em sua voz.

Athena a olhou intrigada. Por momentos pareceu que perdeu a noção de quem estava perante ela.

- Refiro-me aos que estão selados.

Athena baixou os olhos. Notava que Shaia já não se importava com quem estava falando.

- A minha revolta está na sua ingratidão. – Recomeçou, surpreendendo a deusa com suas palavras. – Aqueles que lhe entregaram a vida com tanto amor e devoção, não mereciam cair no esquecimento.

- Eu… - Ia começar, um tanto sem graça.

- Quando você chegou, foram tantas as expectativas de um amor que jamais deveria ter fim. Mas agora vejo que não foi bem assim…talvez um capricho dos deuses. E eles que apostaram tudo por tudo pela senhorita, foram descartados.

Athena estava imóvel. Não sabia como reagir as palavras da Amazona, que se dirigia a sua pessoa como se falasse com uma colega de treino.

E mais surpresa ficou, quando esta mesma Amazona, tirou a mascara e estendeu-a. Athena olhou para os olhos vermelhos que lhe fitavam. Pegou a mascara com calma.

- Não vou mais precisar… - disse friamente. Virou de costas e começou a caminhar.

- O que vai fazer? – Athena perguntou em um tom mais alto que de costume, com menção de ser ouvida através do vento que soprava forte.

- Vou tentar refazer a minha vida. Talvez cair no esquecimento, também. O que restou de nós todos, eu vou apagar da minha lembranças. E não vou acreditar mais em finais felizes.

Athena vira aquela que agora se declarara abertamente, ex-Amazona desaparecer por entre as folhas arrastadas pelo vento. Sentiu uma lágrima quente rolar pela face fria. Ficou assim até perceber que Shaia não voltaria mais. Olhou para a mascara que, com o reflexo do sol, lhe fez parecer com um tom amarelo. Arregalou os olhos e caiu pesadamente de joelhos no chão e, de cabeça baixa, chorando compulsivamente, sussurrou:

- Meus cavaleiros…


	2. A Suplica de Athena

A batalha contra Hades, tinha terminado. Depois de muito sofrimento e angustias, Athena havia protegido, mais uma vez, a humanidade. Sabia que fora a duras penas, mas estava convicta que havia valido a pena. 

Encontrava-se, agora, no centro de um enorme salão, no qual ao redor, havia muitos acentos, mas apenas um estava ocupado. O lugar mais alto. Ali estava o pai de todos os Deuses. Estava em sua forma original: Cabelos encaracolados, um pouco à cima dos ombros, grisalhos, barba farta, olhos cinzentos e penetrantes.

Aqueles olhos causavam insegurança na Deusa da Sabedoria.

Ele havia mandado todos para fora do recinto, porque queria ficar a sós com aquela que outrora fora sua diléta.

- Ah Athena. Ingrata que sois. – Começou com uma voz troante. – Muita dor de cabeça me causa por amor a esses mortais.

Athena não dizia nada, continuava imóvel perante Zeus.

- A muitos séculos te mando para junto dos mortais, na esperança que estes fiquem bem…em paz. – Dizia Zeus, em um tom de amargura – E o que eles fazem em troca? Destroem, matam, roubam…

Um minuto de silencio. Zeus suspirou.

- Hades tinha o intuito…

- Hades ia destruir a terra em proveito próprio… - Interrompeu Athena.

- NÃO ME INTERROMPA!!! – Gritou o pai dos deuses retribuindo a interrupção da deusa, fazendo estremecer os céus. – Chega de insolência de sua parte.

Athena gelara quando ouviu a voz exaltada de seu pai. Sabia que não ia conseguir nada se mantivesse a postura ofensiva.

- O que devo fazer com você? – Olhava-a sem sequer piscar – Talvez te colocar no céu, para fazer companhia aquela que te antecedera.

Athena pasmou. Mas nada disse.

Zeus continuou:

- Muito paciente tenho sido, pois de ti tenho preferência entre os filhos, mas minha paciência acabou. Primeiro Poseidon, depois Hades. Não tarda, se voltara contra aquele que te gerou. Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez…

Não terminara a frase. As portas do recinto se abriram e a imagem imponente de um deus apareceu perante os dois, que tinham voltado sua atenção para a porta.

- Zeus possante, compreendo que a todos que não têm a ver com a história, mandes que não se apresentem na sala. Mas porque eu fui excluído da conversa e, desta forma não me das o direito de me defender perante vós…? - Disse Poseidon, também em sua forma original. Cabelos negros, encaracolados acima dos ombros, forte, barbado e de olhos negros como a noite.

Athena assustou-se, pois não se lembrava de Poseidon com aquela aparência, tão diferente de Julian Solun.

- Cala-te ó ingrato. – Zeus disse isso, colocando-se de pé, com um olhar fulminante. - Que a tua traição foi-me mais penosa do que a de Athena, pois de ti nunca esperei traição contra os teus. Que dos mesmos pais somos filhos, mas não tomaste isso em consideração, quando ajudou os mortais a derrubarem o Muro das Lamentações e, assim, levar a derrota ao nosso irmão.

- Não me tomes dessa maneiro, ó Zeus Cronida, que agora mostro minha consideração por vós, através da defesa de Athena, sua filha. Pois digo que de direitos e forças somos iguais, Assim que vencemos Cronos Impetuoso, a partilha foi feita. Eu os Mares, Hades as profundezas da terra e a ti o Olimpo…o céu infinito. Pois terra em comum nos é. Mas abdicaste desta perante ao Deus dos Mortos, e em breve, este poderia ambicionar o que é meu por direito e, em seguida o que é teu. – Disse Poseidon, caminhando ao encontro do Deus supremo.

Zeus não reagiu. Olhava Poseidon que se aproximava.

Ele tenha razão. Uma vez conquistado a Terra, Hades poderia ficar ambicioso, pretendendo até, arrumar uma guerra contra o Olimpo.

Athena se sentia aliviada com a presença de Poseidon na sala. Ele conseguiria abrandar a fúria do Deus Supremo, e seria mais fácil conseguir o que pretendia.

Passados alguns minutos Zeus sorriu, sentou no trono calmamente e começou:

- Pela razão és tomado, rei dos mares, que por nem um minuto eu havia pensado nisso. – Voltou a sua atenção a moça que estava a sua frente. – Isso não quer dizer que a decepção ficou menor. Volta para o lugar que foi-te dado, e não ouses te por contra mais nenhum Deus do Olimpo, se não sentiras o peso da consequência – Voltou a olhar Poseidon – Isso vale para você também, Poseidon.

- Não me ameaces, poderoso Zeus, que a mim não metes medo. Em nenhum momento pensei em me por contra vós. Assim como a muito, estive do teu lado contra Cronos, nosso pai, se de futuro precisares, não te faltarei. – Disse isso, fez uma breve reverência a Zeus e virou-se para saída.

Athena assistia aquela cena encantada…assim que os dois deuses terminaram e, vendo que a fúria já se dissipara no coração do Grande Deus, virou-lhe uns olhos necessitados, que logo foram percebidos pelo pai.

- O que me queres pedir? – Perguntou em um tom de voz frio, mas calmo.

- Os Cavaleiros de Ouro… - Começou Athena.

- Estes foram condenados pela assembleia dos deuses, nada posso fazer. Pois de falta grave foram acusados. Um Humano não deve se revoltar contra um deus, muito menos atentar contra sua vida. Sofrerão, por toda a eternidade por isso. – Disse Zeus em um tom técnico e sem emoção.

Poseidon que estava a caminho da saída, parou a meio e esperou para ver onde aquela conversa ia dar.

- Peço que reconsidere – Pediu Athena supliciada – Pois sobre minhas ordens eles estavam. E que de todos os humanos são os que tem mais virtudes. Merecem o sofrimento eterno por tentarem proteger sua filha? E as coisas boas que fizeram não contam? Peço-lhe que reconsidere, pois para alem de não serem merecedores de tal castigo, preciso deles para promover a paz novamente.

Houve uns minutos de silêncio, o que fez com que Poseidon fizesse menção de virar novamente para o centro da sala. Pensava, "O que faria o pai dos Deuses e Humanos diante de tal pedido?" Não precisou virar, permaneceu onde estava.

- De certo não posso negar tal pedido – Zeus disse isso e deu um suspiro – Vou convocar uma nova assembleia, um novo julgamento para os humanos, será feito, pois também não posso ir contra as vontades dos restantes deuses.

Athena sorriu ao ouvir as palavras de Zeus. Já era um bom começo. Agora era arrumar bons argumentos para convencer aqueles que se opunham a "liberdade" dos dourados.

Poseidon, ao ouvir a decisão do Deus Supremo continuou andando para a porta, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Zeus não demonstrou, mas ficou satisfeito com o sorriso nos lábios da Deusa da Sabedoria, o que lhe deu a certeza de que estava fazendo o certo.

- Mandarei Hermes lhe avisar quando os Cavaleiros serão julgados, assim que eu decidir – Disse isso, se levantando do trono e, se dirigindo para a porta que se encontrava a sua direita.

Athena agradeceu mentalmente e saiu pela mesma porta que Poseidon.

**Continua...**


	3. Injuria dos Eternos

Era um dia ensolarado, mas com uma brisa fria, que fazia as folhas caídas no chão, rolarem de mansinho pelo jardim. Athena estava na janela, olhando o vento brincando com as folhas. 

Deu um suspiro.

"É hoje" – pensou com temor.

No dia anterior, ao entardecer, Hermes tinha chegado sem ser percebido por de trás da cadeira de rodas onde sentado, imóvel, estava um rapaz moreno, no qual não devia ter mais que 15 anos. Viera avisar que o dia seguinte, iria começar a Assembleia.

* * *

Athena se encontrava na frente de uma porta pesada, bem trabalhada, com ilustrações de uma guerra que decorrera a muito tempo e, que no final, dera o título de Deus Supremo ao seu pai.

Sem lhe tocar, fizera com que a porta abrisse lentamente.

Os presentes na sala pararam de conversar e, olharam para a silhueta de uma bela moça de cabelos roxos e olhos glaucos que entrava sem pressa.

Athena, sobre a forma de Saori, respirou fundo e entrou na sala de cabeça erguida e passos lentos, reparando que olhares reprovadores a seguiam.

A sua frente, jazia um trono no ponto mais alto do recinto, uma escada antecedia este. Em pontos mais baixos, percorrendo as paredes laterais, estavam outros tronos, virados para o centro vazio, formando assim um "U".

Olhou para seu lado direito e, reverenciou os olhos frios que lhe secavam. Estes retribuíram. Olhou para seu lado esquerdo e viu o Deus dos Mares sozinho, sentado em um dos tronos. Dirigiu-se para ele e o reverenciou, recebendo um pequeno sorriso em troca.

Imaginava que Poseidon só estivesse ali, daquele lado, para justificar sua intromissão na guerra contra Hades. Sorriu ao pensar isso.

Percorreu os olhos pelos que estavam do outro lado da sala. Era claro, que o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos, porte imponente, mão finas e olhos grandes cinzas, e, a mulher de cabelos cacheados, pele branca e olhos bovinos, comandavam o grupo. Apollo e Hera eram os que mais queriam a destruição dos mortais; tinham ganhado sem motivo aparente, ódio a eles. E provavelmente era com eles que teria que debater e fazer valer seus argumentos.

Depois de um minuto, entra Zeus Imponente na sala, seguido de uma mulher alta, de cabelos escuros, encaracolados, um pouco abaixo dos ombros. "Themis"- de um salto pensou.

Todos se levantaram e, fizeram reverencias ao Grande Deus e a mulher que o acompanhava. Zeus sentou em seu trono que jazia no alto, e os restantes deuses puderam fazer o mesmo.

Athena observava nervosa, a mulher que permanecia de pé ao lado do trono de seu pai. Themis! Dela surgia as leis entre os Eternos, nas quais Zeus tratava de fazer cumprir. Sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Aquela mulher causava calafrios até no mais valente dentre os Olímpicos.

- Não mostres aflição perante o preceito – Disse Poseidon, notando o nervosismo de Athena perante Themis. – Que nem de ti, nem dos Eternos que se opões, ela tomará partido. Cuida de afagar o coração do Deus Supremo, que das leis faz cumprir perante Deuses e Humanos, e desta forma, retornar ao grande templo de porte imponente com os teus.

Athena olhava Poseidon, que ao falar aquilo, nem se dera o trabalho de lhe olhar e, agradeceu mentalmente o facto de tê-lo ali do seu lado.

Após alguns minutos de olhares inquietos, Zeus resolveu se pronunciar:

- Deuses e Deusas, prestem atenção ao que digo, pois desta forma só vos falo uma vez – Dizia com uma voz troante e imperiosa – Sei que de muitos desagradará o que de presto resolvi fazer, mas uma vez ordenado, não volto atrás. Neste solo celeste, nunca os pés mortais pisaram, pois apenas os que de vida eterna gozam, é lhes permitido. Mas hoje é decidido que os que foram condenados ao sofrimento, compartilhem o recinto com os Eternos.

Um balburdio começou na sala, e foi ficando mais alto. Olhares, cochichos…

Enquanto isso, Themis desceu as escadas, que antecedia o trono de Zeus e se dirigiu para o centro da sala, sem ser notada pelos de mais, que agora, se encontravam e alvoroço.

- Sem objecções, dissera o Deus Supremo – Começou a Deusa da Justiça em uma voz calma e sem emoção, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes, que se calaram para ouvi-la. – De bom grado deveis lhe acatar as ordens, pois teve para com vocês consideração em lhes avisar o que de presto irá suceder.

Dito isso, Hera, de pele clara, fez um sinal e, todos de súbito se aquietaram. Sabiam que não adiantava de nada levantar a voz, pois a ordem já estava dada. De modo que os que haviam se levantado para reivindicar, sentaram novamente em seus tronos com um ar descontente.

Acabada a bagunça, Zeus, satisfeito, fez um sinal à deusa alada, de cabelos lisos, loiro e silhueta vistosa, que se encontrava ao lado da porta principal. Esta, mensageira dos deuses, saí da sala no mesmo instante, para minutos depois voltar a entrar acompanhada de uma figura "estranha", como definira Athena, em seu pensamento.

A mulher que acompanhava Isis, tinha o rosto coberto por um véu negro. Em suas costas, saíam asas enormes, também escuras como a noite, vestida de uma túnica que se alongava até os pés, sem deixar ver o contorno de seu corpo e, um chicote na mão.

Seguida desta, e para o espanto de Athena, seguiam como almas penadas, de cabeça baixa e olhos sem reflexos, cinco daqueles que as divindades eternas queriam condenar: Aldebaran, seguido de Shaka, Aioria, Miro, Mu e Dohko. Entravam em fila indiana, atrás da mulher do rosto coberto, como crianças de primário que andam pela rua atrás de sua tutora.

Entre olhares que se seguiram a Zeus, este resolveu se pronunciar mais uma vez, antes que alguém, com o impulso e ousadia, votasse a reivindicar o ocorrido.

- Das vossas bocas não quero ouvir mais palavras a respeito. – E olhando para Hera com olhar fulminante – Hera Grandiosa, que instiga os Eternos a irem contra minhas ordens. Grande falta cometes para comigo, que sou teu marido e irmão. Pois digo que aquele que a voz voltar a erguer com o intuito de me persuadir, irá perecer fulminado com meu golpe.

Hera e os restantes deuses assentiram, indignados, com a reação do Pai dos Deuses.

Themis, que encontrava-se no centro da sala, virada para os cinco Cavaleiros, que agora estavam lado a lado, voltados para o centro, começou:

- Aqueles que por malícia não erram, e morrem injustiçados, nos campos Elisios podem caminhar tranquilamente – dizia com um tom técnico – Mas aqueles, que enquanto na terra viveram, gozaram de boa vida sobre o sofrimento alheio, para o Hades deve ser mandado e, pelos juízes que presidem este ao comando do Deus dos Mortos, ser devidamente castigados.

Parou por instastes e voltou a se pronunciar:

- Aqueles que contra os deuses levantam o punho infame, deve perecer nas mãos daquela que é nascida da noite, para vingar os Eternos. Até que o deus que rege sobre os Céus e a Terra se convalesça de seu sofrimento.

Zeus permanecia calado, observando a cena e ouvindo Themis. Quando constatou que esta não tinha mais nada a dizer, fez um sinal desleixado na direcção de Nemesis. A Deusa da Vingança assentiu com um sinal e se dirigiu para a saída.

Ao bater da porta, após a saída da deusa, os Cavaleiros arregalaram de leve os olhos, como se acordados de uma hipnose. O que fez Athena constatar que era a presença de Nemesis que os deixava naquele estado.

Perceberam que estavam nus e sentiam seus corpos pesados. Não conseguiam se mover, apenas levantar a cabeça com alguma dificuldade. Percorreram os olhos pela enorme sala, e ao encontrar a imagem da Deusa da Sabedoria, exclamaram em conjunto:

- Athena!?!

**Continua...**


	4. 1ª Seção

Já despertos, e com uma vaga consciência do que se passava, fixaram os olhos em uma mulher altiva, com olhos sem expressão, imóvel a sua frente. Logo perceberam que não conseguiam se mexer. Aquilo parecia um sonho…algo su-real.

A primeira a se levantar e, se pronunciar, foi uma mulher loira, de cabelos frisados, olhos grandes azuis, vestida com um vestido branco que lhe definia bem os contornos do corpo.

- Por razão que desconhecemos, Zeus Grande, trás para recinto sagrado, figuras não merecedoras de tal bem. – Começou Arthemis – Não vejo o porque, Zeus Crônida se compadece desses mortais, visto que explícita é a lei. Argumentos não deveriam ser gastos a tentar explicar o inexplicável. Pois a verdade é só uma: Ousaram usar do poder que os Eternos os dotamos, contra muitos dos Olímpicos. – Dizendo isso sentou-se calmamente em seu trono.

Zeus, apenas a observava com olhar fulminante: Já não havia dito que não queria que se pronunciassem a respeito de sua decisão? Será que não tinha sido claro?...

Antes de poder completar o raciocínio, aquele que a terra sacode, levantou-se e dirigiu-se a Zeus.

- Pela voz da ambição, é tomada a Grande Caçadora. – Disse isso olhando em seguida para Arthemis. Esta, indignada, levantou-se em um salto, junto com os de mais, que não aprovavam o modo como Poseidon conduzia sua defesa.

Zeus fez soar um trovão, que estremeceu o recinto, acalmando os ânimos dos exaltados. De modo que Poseidon continuou:

- Digo à vos, Zeus, nascido dos filhos de Urano, que no momento em que, dos cavaleiros de ouro, desprover Athena, aquela que se pronuncia ante os Eternos pedirá ao Pai Poderoso que a Terra fique aos seus cuidados. Não é de motivos pessoais que estamos a julgar e sim o destino de 12 mortais, que à filha dileta, deram a vida para proteger. – Disse isso em voz altiva e imponente, Poseidon, que a terra sacode.

Zeus apontou para Hera Cândida, percebendo que ao peito desta, as palavras do Deus dos Mares atingiram como flecha.

Levanta-se Hera de porte Grandioso e diz:

- Tu ó traidor do Olimpo. Já foste, pela Deusa da Sabedoria aprisionado de forma humilhante e, te pões contra os teus, pois dos mortais tomas parte. Achas que de bom grado me ponho contra Athena?!, Pois digo que aqueles a que agora defende, com o poder que lhes foi concedido, assim como destruíram Hades, o Deus do Submundo, aos Olímpicos podem se virar. Pois mui revoltos andam, ao perceber que um pouco de poder têm nas mãos. – Virou-se para Zeus – Poderoso Zeus, não ouvis o que a deusa da justiça pronuncia ante Eternos e mortais?! Aqueles a quem dás segunda chance, ergueram punho contra irmão tão querido. Diversas vezes se colocaram contra os Deuses…deveis sobre sua decisão refletir, mostrando mais respeito com os teus. – Replica Hera com olhar supliciado.

Athena rapidamente se ergue.

- Se aqueles que gozam da vida eterna, não tivessem se erguido para a destruição da humanidade, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Tanto o Deus dos Mares, que ao meu lado encontra-se e, do que eu digo neste momento, não o pode negar, como Hades, Imperador do Submundo, tinham vista em aos mortais por fim.– Disse isso e sentou-se ao lado do tio, que lhe sorria discretamente.

- Dizes que ao sofrimento dos mortais se convalescem?! – Ergueu a voz aquele que os golpes, nunca erra, Febo Apollo, vestido por uma túnica azul, com detalhes em fio de ouro, que se alongava até os pés, que até o momento observava a irmã se pronunciar. – Pois digo que atentes mais no que dizes, pois a humanidade não diz nada a alguns dos que aqui estão. – Virou-se para Zeus que o escutava atentamente. – Se Zeus Grande me permite, relato o que aos olhos de muitos dos Eternos não passou despercebido.

Zeus assentiu com a cabeça. Não disfarçava o profundo interesse pelo o que o filho diléto lhe dizia.

- Aquele, que dotado de grande poder pelos deuses e, que os homens têm como o mais próximo de Deus, mandou discípulos para Ilha da Rainha da Morte para dar fim ao Cavaleiro de Fénix, e desta arte, dois discípulos, ao seu comando, atacaram um velho e uma criança. – Disse imperioso e, sem emoção, Febo.

O rapaz loiro, de súbito, arregalou os olhos azuis, tentando se pronunciar, mas estava fraco e viu que a voz não lhe saia. Poucas coisas faziam com que se arrependesse de suas acções e esta era uma delas. Podia ter evitado que Shiva atacasse a menina, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio e fixando sua atenção e poder no Fénix.

Sem objecções Apollo continuou:

- Aconselhou, sempre, aquele a quem suspeitou desde o princípio, ter traído Athena. Tentou barrar os cavaleiros de Bronze, quando estes, tentavam salvar a deusa, da Morte Funesta, pela flecha dourada. Ousou comparar-se a um dos Eternos, quando, humilhantemente, fez os Ciclopes se ajoelharem diante de si. E de faltas mais graves, para alem de em conjunto com os seus, derrubar o muro das lamentações, foi ter ameaçado pessoalmente o Deus dos Mortos, mostrando assim, sua falta de respeito para com aqueles que do Olimpo regem a Terra.

Neste momento Athena fez menção de se levantar, mas foi intimidada pelo olhar frio e penetrante de Zeus, que não queria que Apollo fosse interrompido.

- Aquele que da Casa de Leão era encarregado – Continuou o Flecheiro – Ergueu o punho diversas vezes contra os Titãs. De forma que, o que lhe impede voltar-se contra vos, Zeus Potente?! Pois rebeldia sempre mostrou perante os superiores. Lutou contra seu filho, juiz no submundo, na companhia daquele que esteve sempre afastado do Santuário, abdicando dos dever de Cavaleiro de Áries, pois das intenções do falso mestre sabia, e assim, não defendendo os que era injustamente condenados. Outro que o punho ergueu contra Radamanthys, foi Miro de Escorpião. Que contra os seus ergue os punhos e destrói a Ilha de Andromeda, juntamente com todos que nela habitavam. Mostra imposição os Cavaleiros de Bronze, pelas doze casas, colocando em risco aquela a quem deveria proteger. Não menos faltoso que Mu de Áries foi Dohko o Cavaleiro de Libra, que sabia da troca de identidade do mestre e nada fez para impedir que o mal reinasse no santuário. Sem falar que não foi a primeira vez que, os punhos levantou contra aquele que rege o mundo dos Mortos. E aquele que dentre eles, é o que tem um coração puro e dotado de grande força física, Aldebaran é seu nome. Oferece resistência perante Pegasus para a passagem desse pelas doze casas. Luta contra os titãs, na qual Themis, a Justiça Divina, esteve implicada. Apesar de sua morte digna de um herói, teve a infelicidade de compartilhar ao ataque ao muro das lamentações e assim, ter o direito ao mesmo fim que os de mais.

Zeus, com a testa franzida, balançava calmamente a cabeça, assentindo ao que o homem ruivo lhe dizia. Fitando-o intensamente, viu-o com um porte imponente, que o fazia lembrar a si mesmo, sentar calmamente em seu trono.

- De tudo que pronuncias, Flecheiro Infalível, não é de se contestar. – Começou Poseidon, chamando a atenção de Zeus, que reflectia sobre o que fora dito por Apollo – Mas é certo que de livre arbítrio, foram dotados por nós mesmos, pois entendemos que assim menos preocupações nos causariam. E desde o princípio dos tempos os temos como crianças rebeldes, que em algumas ocasiões temos que intervir. Mas sempre achando graça em seus actos irresponsáveis. Havemos agora de interferir ao que já esta feito?! Porque não o fizeram quando puderam, já que tal ato, repulsa ao peito ilustre os tomam?!

Percebendo que não obteria resposta, voltou a se sentar, mas sempre de olhos postos no irmão, que acompanhava seus movimentos atentamente. Olhando-lhe nos olhos, Zeus pisca lentamente, afirmando que compreendia o que o irmão queria dizer. Serenando a face que a pouco se encontrava com visível expressão de ódio profundo, aos acusados.

Vendo que ninguém se pronunciaria mais, lançou um olhar para Iris, que compreendeu logo o que deveria fazer. Abriu a porta, e segundos depois, a Deusa de véu negro entrou acompanhada, exactamente como os seis primeiros, aqueles que Athena reconheceu como: Shion, Saga, Afrodite, Camus, Shura e Mascara da Morte.

Um frio lhe correu a espinha, percebendo que aquele inferno estava longe do fim.

**Continua...**


	5. 2ª Seção

Athena acompanhava os movimentos lentos da Deusa da Vingança. Percebera que quando está adentrava na sala os olhos dos 6 já presentes voltaram a ficar vazios...sem brilho. "Adormecidos" pensou no meio de um sentimento entre ódio e compaixão. Ódio daquela mulher alada que tanto mal causava aos seus cavaleiros; compaixão por aqueles rapazes que depois de sofrerem tudo o que sofreram nas duras batalhas, eram obrigados a passarem por aquilo.

Os seis homens que seguiam Nemesis, encontravam-se agora do lado do último a contar da esquerda…ficando Shion do lado de Dohko.

Ao ver que aqueles que guiava estavam posicionados para o início do seus julgamento, displicentemente, deu uma volta em si mesma e, se dirigiu mais uma vez para a saída. Saori estreitou os olhos.

- Então é por sua causa… – sussurrou, pensando alto, olhando a porta se fechar e, vendo que o brilho retornava para os olhos dos mortais.

Foi ouvida apenas por Poseidon que controlava com o olhar todos os seus movimentos.

- Ordens divinas, a nascida da escuridão têm de cumprir. – Disse Poseidon, em um tom baixo, de modo que só Athena ouvira. – De alguns sentidos os mortais são privados, mas não de modo a reprimir a dor.

Athena sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

"Maldita seja" – Recriminava mentalmente a filha de Nix.

Antes que pudesse pensar mais alguma coisa a respeito de Nemesis viu novamente seu irmão se levantar.

- Dos que agora entram na companhia de Nemesis – Disse Apollo virado para Zeus, que não tirou os olhos dos que a pouco entraram na sala. – Maiores Faltas cometeram. Aquele que da casa de Câncer foi incumbido de proteger, agride e mata os seus por prazer, e como prova do que digo perante os Eternos, pode ser visto nas paredes de seu templo rostos daqueles que pereceram perante seus golpes. Opõe-se a todo custo ao cavaleiro de Dragão que tentava salvar, irmã querida. Ataca a criança que era protegida pelo Cavaleiro de Leão, Aioria. Fica do lado do falso mestre mesmo sabendo de suas intenções maléficas, por interesse próprio, ignorando o juramento de Cavaleiro. Juntamente com mais quatro companheiros que de presto citarei, é ressuscitado por Abel, novamente acatando interesse próprio de vingança contra aquele que o derrotou e lhe deu morte na batalha das doze casas. Tenta iludir os olhos do Deus dos Mortos juntamente com Afrodite de Peixes, atacando Mu de Áries. Este segundo, também sabendo do verdadeiro carácter do Mestre, mata Albion, mestre de Andromeda, Luta ferozmente contra Shun na batalha das doze casas. Ambos lutam contra Radamantys, vosso filho, e mais tarde já no Hades derrubam o Muro das Lamentações dando passajem para os Cavaleiros de Bronze.

Apollo faz uma pausa para se virar aos Cavaleiros, de forma a escolher qual seria o próximo acusado. Percorreu os olhos entre os seis rapazes que haviam chegado a meio do julgamento, fixando seus olhos no rapaz de pele pálida, olhos e cabelos azuis e corpo bem definido.

- Não menos cruel que os referidos anteriormente está Camus de Aquário, que por dizer fazer o bem ao discípulo, arremessa um golpe contra o navio afundado, onde jazia o corpo da mãe de Hyoga, privando-o, por toda a vida de rever aquela que mais amava. Mas tarde, na batalha que se deu nas doze casas enfrenta o Cavaleiro de Cisne e, por duas vezes tenta lhe dar morte funesta. Ressuscitado uma vez por Abel, Deus do Sol, trai aquele que confiança lhe depositou, atentando contra a vida do Eterno. Volta a cometer acção perversa contra Hades, quando este comete o mesmo erro que Abel. Juntamente com o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio e de Gémeos, aplica o golpe banido por Athena contra Shaka, numa atitude desonrada e covarde. – Essas palavras, ao peito do Cavaleiro de Aquário revolta…fazendo este tentar se pronunciar, levando-o a frustração ao perceber que a voz não sai. Apollo agora vira sua atenção para o rapaz moreno, de cabelos curtos escuros e olhos no mesmo tom. - Shura, aquele que foi considerado o Cavaleiro mais fiel de Athena, mata aquele que dizia ter como melhor amigo, no momento que este tentava salvar a Deusa das garras da morte. Luta contra Shyriu de Dragão na batalha contra o mestre do Mal.

Zeus enquanto ouvia o filho falar, sentia o sangue ferver. A cada nome citado, Zeus dirigia um olhar fuzilador para o Cavaleiro, com tal ódio que Athena percebera a reação do pai.

Sentada do lado de Poseidon, agarrou na mão do tio e apertou em uma atitude desesperada. O Deus dos Mares retribuía o gesto da deusa com a mesma intensidade, pois a ele também parecia que a situação estava fugindo do controle.

Agora, aqueles grandes olhos cinzentos do homem ruivo se fixavam no rapaz loiro de cabelo comprido, olhos violeta e porte imponente.

- Shion, aquele que por sua bondade e poder foi colocado no cargo máximo do Santuário para reger sobre os de mais Cavaleiros. Tal como Dohko, ergueu punho contra Hades duas vezes. Mais grave que o companheiro foi, por tentar enganar o Deus do Submundo, instigando os de mais a acompanha-lo. Morto por aquele, que para os mortais e alguns deuses se iguala a um dos Eternos...Grade traidor de Athena, usurpador e assassino – Dizia Apollo com um tom de voz alto mostrando verdadeiro desprezo, olhando fixamente para aqueles olhos azuis, no qual agora via-se cair lágrimas. Saga sentia forte dor no peito ao ouvir as palavras que saíam da boca do deus, chegando a conclusão que aquelas palavras e, as que provavelmente se seguiriam, doeriam mais do que os castigos de Nemesis.

- Tenta matar o bebe que contem a alma de Athena. Engana os Cavaleiros de Ouro instigando-os a matar Aioros, Cavaleiro de Sagitário. Volta a tentar matar Athena. Trai o Titã do Tempo, acatando-lhe as ordens e depois empunhando uma arma contra o mesmo. Inicia o plano de extermínio aos Cavaleiros de Bronze. Desfere um golpe contra a Deusa da Sabedoria. Depois de morto, e com a honra lavada pela bondade de destemida irmã, é ressuscitado por Abel, traindo este de forma vil. Mais tarde volta do reino dos mortos, trai aquele que vida lhe concede novamente, instiga o Cavaleiro de Aquário e Capricórnio, a mancharem sua honra, aplicando o golpe Athena Exclamation contra o Cavaleiro de Virgem. – Acalmando a voz e, falando pausadamente, mas ainda olhando para o cavaleiro que chorava compulsivamente Apollo prossegue – Ameaçou junto com os dois cavaleiros já citados, Pandora e derrubou o Muro da Lamentações para levar a morte ao Deus Hades, através das mãos dos Cavaleiros de Bronze.

Terminado a acusação, com um ar de impa fia, Apollo senta em seu trono e lança um olhar triunfante em direção a Athena.

Athena sem largar a mão do Deus dos Mares levanta e, olhando para seus cavaleiros alternadamente diz:

- Porque de traição contra Hades Eles são acusados? - Começou com um tom que demonstrava temor – Se meus Cavaleiros eles são. Hades, como deus Olímpico que é, deveria saber que a minha vida eles não tentariam dar fim, pois, o juramento que me fizeram vale até depois da morte. Aqueles que acusão de traição por terem lutado contra os Cavaleiros de Bronze, já se arrependeram e, a muito que já os perdoei. Dos maus que foram cometidos contra os deles, arrependimento e remorso surgi nos corações que os torturam a cada segundo. – Voltando-se para Zeus - Isso não é um maior castigo?

Zeus fitou-a com um olhar frio.

- Se Arrependimento, tens a certeza que o coração deles faz penar. – Começou Hera chamando a atenção de todos os presentes, pelo tom de voz que usava para se pronunciar – E se a muito lhes perdoas-te, porque não usou dos poderes que obténs para traze-los de volta a vida, como fizeste com as cinco crianças que te protegem?

Hera indagou de pé e cabeça erguida. Fitava Athena que no momento sentiu seu corpo levar um choque. Ficando estática olhando para a mulher do Deus Supremo. Todos os prsentes fitavam intensamente a Deusa da Sabedoria a espera de uma resposta.

Um minuto de silêncio sepulcral se fez sentir no recinto. Percebendo que a jovem não conseguia arrumar uma resposta, Hera virou-se para Zeus e disse:

- Visto que ao peito da filha dileta minha pergunta aflige, peço permissão para mandar Nemesis voltar a entrar.

Zeus estreitou os olhos e franziu a testa em uma expressão de dúvida. Porque Nemesis deveria entrar se ele não tinha dado a sentença? Se perguntava, mas a curiosidade ao ver a cara de Hera, tão clara e tão limpa, fez com que assentisse, com um gesto de mão em direção a porta.

- Bela Mensageira, abre a porta e ordene que Nemesis entre! Ela saberá o que fazer… – Disse olhando para Isis, que sem contestar, mas com a dúvida estampada na cara abriu a porta.

As pesadas portas voltaram a se abrir. As divindades presentes entreolhavam-se sem entender o que se passava. Athena e Poseidon, que desde a hora que pegaram na mão um do outro, num acto de cumplicidade e temor, olhavam fixamente para a mulher que entrava. Ao ver a figura que vinha atrás da nascida de Nix, Athena pressionou com toda a força a mão de um Poseidon pálido e surpreso.

- Não pode ser!!! – Exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

**Continua...**


	6. Aquele que pode por tudo a perder

Athena sentiu a mão de Poseidon escorregar, afastando-a lentamente. Olhou de relance seu tio sentar no trono calmamente, sem tirar os olhos do recém-chegado. A expressão de Poseidon não era das melhores, tinha um olhar de decepção, sempre voltados para o belo moço que, agora estava do lado de Mascara da Morte. Athena percebeu logo e, com grande pesar, que não poderia mais contar com o Deus dos Mares.

Por sua vez Hera observava, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, a filha de Zeus, percebendo que o temor estava lhe tirando o sossego e o ar de segurança.

Athena viu seu pai estreitar mais os olhos cinzentos. Antes que pudesse tirar conclusões do que via, Hera começou:

- Penso que não seria justiça para com os restantes cavaleiros se tal presença não estivesse perante vos, Zeus Potente – Começou com um sorriso irónico, sem tirar os olhos de Athena. – Pois aquele que agora está perante vós e os Eternos tem muito que se explicar.

Zeus levantou de seu trono, com um ar indignado. Como poderia ter esquecido de colocar entre os doze presentes aquele que grande revolta causou aos Eternos com seu actos.

Athena não sabia o que fazer. Não tinha palavras. Sentia os olhos encherem de lágrimas e não conseguia evitar que elas rolassem pelo seu rosto.

- O que diz, Grande Poseidon, ao ver aquele que te libertou do seu cárcere? – Disse Apollo sem se levantar olhando com ar de desdém para o Deus dos Mares, que lhe lançou, de imediato, um olhar fuzilador.

Nemesis não saíra da sala, como fizera das duas vezes anteriores. Colocou-se no canto atrás do último trono onde estava sentada uma bela mulher, de curvas sinuosas, cabelos escuros lisos e olhos castanhos. Deméter, observava tudo sem se pronunciar. Tinha ficado como a maioria dos deuses, calada, pois entendia que apenas dois deuses deveriam se pronunciar perante o Deus Supremo, levando até ele o que as Entidades Celestes tinham decidido.

Um brilho saíu por de trás do véu negro de Nemesis. Aquele brilho, que durou segundos, pode apenas ser visto por Poseidon, que desviou os olhos, extamente naquele momento par aquela direção.

Voltando seu olhar para o rapaz de cabelo e olhos azuis, percebendo que ele já estava acordado.

Ao contrário dos companheiros, Kanon já imaginava o que estava acontecendo, e não se surpreendera.

Sentia seu corpo pesado e imaginara que também não conseguiria falar, evitou assim tentar e, entendendo que não poderia se defender dos ataques que provavelmente sofreria.

- Zeus… - A Deusa da Sabedoria ia reivindicar, aquilo não estava no acordo, aquele julgamento era apenas dos 12 Cavaleiros. Mas Zeus virou e, olhou bruscamente para a filha que de imediato se calou e baixou os olhos.

O Deus Supremo voltou-se novamente para Hera, e esta entendeu que deveria prosseguir.

- Não tenho muito o que falar, alem daquilo que já se sabe. – Começou olhando cada um dos deuses que se encontravam sentados em seus tronos, atentos ao que a deusa de olhos bovinos proferia. – Aquele que grande mal causa ao próprio irmão, é merecedor de perdão?! Despertou o mal que sabia estar adormecido no cavaleiro de Gémeos, com o intuito que este matasse Athena e assim, dominar o mundo.

Virando-se para Kanon, indagou:

- Depois de dar morte a Deusa da Sabedoria, pensava que liberdade obteria novamente, pelas mãos do próprio Saga?! E se liberdade conseguisse, do local onde foste aprisionado, mataria aquele que nascido dos mesmos pais é?! – Não esperou que aquele rapaz, que olhava fixamente para Zeus, tentasse responder. Continuou virando para o Pai dos Deuses – Felizmente ou infelizmente não ocorreu como planejava. O irmão, com seu lado maligno desperto, não conseguiu seus intentos. Mas Kanon, o Perverso, não se deixou ficar. Conseguiu se libertar da prisão a que foi confinado, escapando assim das garras da Morte, libertando em seguida Poseidon, no intuito de usa-lo para conseguir seu velho objectivo. E mais…ambicionando tambem o reino dos mares. Com vista nisso, fez-se passar por General Marinho de Dragão Marinho, comandando os outros Marinas contra os Cavaleiros de Bronze que tentavam salvar, mais uma vez, Athena de uma morte desonrosa. Após a destruição do templo marinho, vai para o Santuário de Athena e se põe contra Hades, nosso irmão. Enfrenta Radamanthys, juiz do Inferno, derrota-o de uma forma suicida, mas não antes de sede a Armadura de ouro de Gémeos para o irmão, para que este destrua o Muro das Lamentações, para que os Pequenos de Bronze conseguissem, o que já estamos fartos de saber e citar, a destruição do Deus do Submundo.

- Do mal que cometeu a anos, já lhe foi cedido o perdão – Disse injuriada Athena chorosa.

- De você minha cara irmã. – Interrompeu Apollo, se erguendo mais uma vez – Mas e daquele a quem tentou, sem escrúpulos, usar?!

Athena, virou-se para o homem que estava sentado no trono sem dizer nada. Cruzou os olhos com os dele na esperança que este respondesse a altura, mas este desviou o olhar.

A Deusa sentiu seu coração acelerar. Estava realmente com medo.

Zeus que não se pronunciara até então, virou para o centro da sala e percorreu o olhar aos treze homens a sua frente.

- Ao que foi relatado aqui, ao meu peito aflige e revolta. Pois feitos hediondos foram cometidos por vós em nome de uma justiça que não existe. – Zeus dizia em voz troante e ríspida – Desta forma vejo que de comum acordo estamos, pois a lei é valida para Deuses e Mortais. Nas mão da filha de Nix, ser primordial, por toda a eternidade hão de sofrer.

Athena ao ouvir aquelas palavras, cai pesadamente em seu trono com a cabeça baixa, chorando. Aquele julgamento só havia acontecido para causar mais sofrimento? Dar uma falsa esperança para aqueles que à ela eram fieis?

- Suas imagens – Continuou Zeus, enquanto os restantes deuses balançavam a cabeça afirmativamente com orgulho e frieza – serão colocadas no centro das ruínas do Santuário de Athena, para servir de exemplo para aqueles que os vossos passos quiserem seguir. E…

Não completou. As pesadas portas abriram com violência, fazendo com que um enorme barulho ecoasse no recinto, assustando aqueles que estavam concentrados nas palavras de Zeus.

De imediato as atenções voltaram-se novamente para porta.

Uma luz intensa cegava os presentes. Algo, ou melhor, alguém fazia com que uma forte luz entrasse pela porta escancarada.

Em poucos segundos, a luz desapareceu. Mesmo com os olhos, ainda sensíveis a claridade, conseguiram ver a silhueta de um homem moreno, alto e corpo escultural se colocar do lado de Kanon. Colocou as mãos sobre os ombros deste, pressionando, em sinal de apoio e amizade.

Mas não era essa figura que os olhos de Hera acompanhavam com temor, e sim a moça que entrou logo atrás. Era uma imagem bela de se ver. Um corpo, que a muito tempo causou inveja a muitas das deusas presentes, cabelo encaracolados compridos até o meio das costas, loiros. O seu olhar cinzento, lembrava os olhos do pai, mas a expressão facial, que não deixava transpassar emoção, lembrava em tudo sua mãe.

A moça caminhou lentamente até o lado de Aldebaran e, com uma voz sensual mas imponente se pronunciou:

- Não me parece que tal julgamento tenha sido justo e digno para com aqueles que com devoção serviram a um dos Eternos.

- Vejo aquela que, decida dos céus, veio para ajudar aqueles que grande amor despertara em seu coração. – Falou Zeus, altivo mas calmo, pois no momento que ouviu o som da porta, já sabia quem iria entrar.

**Continua…**


	7. Aquela que veio para ajudar

Zeus, ignorando o barulho que estava na sala, feito pelos deuses inconformados com aquela intromissão no julgamento. Viu a jovem, recém chegada sair do lado do Cavaleiro de Touro e se colocar do lado de Poseidon. Este e Athena, apenas a fitavam surpresos e intrigados.

O Grande Pai dos Deuses, voltou a sentar lentamente no seu trono, a espera que ela se pronunciasse mais uma vez.

Hera, inconformada com a atitude do Marido, ergue a voz, fazendo os restantes se calarem.

- As vossas ordens, está a espera, a Nascida de Nix Grandiosa. – Disse olhando Zeus, que agora virou os olhos na direção da irmã. – O veredito já foi dado por vós, antes de impetulante intromissão. Pois tal presença era escusada.

- De engano é tomada Nobre Hera, filha de Cronos. – A moça se coloca poucos passos ante os tronos de Poseidon e Athena. – Eu sou aquela que ensinou aos primeiros humanos o sentido da palavra Justiça, pois dela sou nascida. E muito me segurei ouvindo tais barbares contra esses Cavaleiros. Pois certas acusações não deviam ser pronunciadas nesse tribunal.

- Ao que se refere, Astrea, filha da Justiça? – Começou Apollo com uma voz que o igualava ao pai, olhando a irmã que dirigiu atenção a sua pessoa. – Este tribunal só diz respeito aos Eternos do Olimpo. E isso a muito deixaste de ser, pois mandada para terra foi. E até onde lembro, desconsolada pela degeneração dos Homens, refugiou-se no Monte Plata e, em seguida foi colocada nos céus para que estes percebessem o tamanho tesouro que perdiam com atitudes tão pouco nobres. Mas estes não aprenderam nada e, caíram sempre nos mesmos erros. Os deuses entendem que estes precisam de um exemplo maior.

- Não é disso que se trata este julgamento. – Replicou Astrea, com sua expressão limpa e sem emoção – E sim, o que ocorreu na guerra entre Palas Athena e Hades o Deus do Submundo. Não pode ser julgado aqui as coisas que foram feitas na terra contra os deles, pois desta forma faltam ao respeito comigo e com aqueles que me geraram.

Enquanto a discução entre irmãos acontecia. Themis saiu do centro da sala, subiu as escadas que antecediam o trono de Zeus e, se colocou de pé, do lado do Deus Supremo. Este por sua vez não interferia, apenas observava a calorosa discussão.

- E impune deixar os actos perversos que cometeram? – Disse Apollo, que mostrava clara irritação na vóz – Mostrando todo o mal carácter…

- Não generalize, Flecheiro – Cortou a Bela Loira – Pois que se de atitudes como a sua formos tomados, posso relatar inúmeras vezes em que os Eternos apenas assistiam os tais actos perversos, algumas vezes achando graça, pois tomado por vingança e rancor estavam. Em diversas lutas, por causas fúteis, parte de um dos lados tomaram e instigaram ao massacre do inimigo. E que se falsas palavras pronuncio, que Zeus Potente se manifeste e, ignorando minha presença, volte ao que estava pronunciando antes da minha chegada.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o homem sentado no trono mais alto. Este apenas fitava-a intensamente. Fez-se alguns minutos de silêncio. Athena, sentada em seu trono, sentia como se o coração fosse saltar pela boca. Poseidon olhava para o chão, como se estivesse adormecido, indiferente ao que se passava. Mas não, pensava como aquela moça tinha se transformado em uma mulher forte, e realmente se parecia com sua mãe.

Zeus resolveu acenar com a mão em direção à filha, que agora lhe causava orgulho por atitude corajosa. Astrea assentiu e prosseguiu:

- Já que é de atos entre humanos que mais palavras se ouve nesse recinto, passo a citar facto que também não deveriam ter escapado aos Eternos. – Astrea começou, olhando para Apollo, que com raiva olhava a irmã – Aqueles a quem acusam de terem se afastado do santuário, mostrando assim traição para com Athena, apenas o fizeram de forma a não acatarem as ordens do Mestre Maligno, pois estando sobre o solo sagrado do Santuário, suas ordens teriam que acatar, sendo elas quais fossem, pois seus súbditos são. Assim como o Cavaleiro que destruiu a Ilha de Andromeda, acatava as ordens do Mestre do Santuário de Athena, e desse modo não pode ser chamado de traidor, pois na batalha das doze casas, reconhece seu erro e deixou passar Hyoga, a casa seguinte. Ao contrário, aqueles que permaneceram no santuário sabendo da identidade daquele que os comandava, por um ideal de justiça lutam, acreditando nos princípios da lei primordial, que ditada por Themis, o Preceito, é. Olho por Olho, dente por dente. Sacrifícios são necessários para um bem maior e colectivo. Assim como outrora, Zeus Grande e seus irmãos, contra aqueles que os geraram lutaram e aprisionaram no Tártaro. Aquele que considerado o mais fiel a Athena, ergue os punhos, por engano ser tomado, matando aquele, que SIM, não foi, mas É seu melhor amigo, por pensar que este à vida da Deusa quer tomar. Este e, o Cavaleiro da 11ª Casa, se põe contra aquele que os ressuscitou, pois de intenção pouco nobre o Eterno era tomado. Este segundo, tenta, machucando a si próprio, ensinar os princípios de Cavaleiro para seu pupilo, pois sabe que grandes dificuldades, o pequeno Cavaleiro de Cisne passaria, e de seu ponto fraco teria que se livrar.

- Pensamento nobre...ato indigno – Diz Hera ainda sentada, mas com convicção ao que dizia.

- O que fizeste a Leto, quando esta espera filhos de seu marido, também o foi indigno de grande figura que representas. – Retrucou fitando a mulher de Zeus, que saltou de imediato do trono, seguida por alguns deuses, como Deméter, Hestia e o próprio Apollo.

- Como dizes, não é isso que se trata aqui – Disse enervado o Flecheiro.

Os ruídos recomeçaram. Zeus levantou-se e ergueu a mão direita, em sinal para que todos se calassem.

- De fato não é isso que se trata. Mas aquela que é nascida do Preceito tem o direito de prosseguir…

- Zeus Potente… - Hera interrompeu.

- SEM INTERRUPÇÃO, EU ORDENO – Gritou irritado.

Acenou para Astrea para que está prosseguisse. Hera e os de mais se calaram mas permaneceram de pé, olhando a Filha de Themis.

- Aquele que grande poder obtem e, ganha assim merecedor titulo de "O homem mais próximo de Deus", de facto erra ao mandar seus discípulos para Ilha da Rainha da Morte – Diz olhando para Shaka, que a fita com grande pesar. Apollo dá um meio sorriso. "Iria se contradizer?".

- Mas não intervém aos ataques dos discípulos, pois entendedor dos segredos da vida e da morte é. – Continuou Astrea, fazendo com que aquele meio sorriso desaparecesse da face de Apollo. - Dá conselho ao falso Mestre, abrandando em muitas vezes actos perversos e infundados. Reconhecendo seu erro, perante Ikki, trás com ajuda de Mu, que ao lado de Athena sempre esteve, de volta a nossa dimensão, consertando a armadura deste e o deixando passar. Enfrenta com grande pesar, três dos mais fortes Cavaleiros, morrendo gloriosamente para ajudar Athena no Reino dos Mortos. Não menos Glorioso, aquele que, por bom tempo, senta no trono do Grande Mestre, pois merecedor é. Sobrevive a dura batalha contra o Deus dos Mortos, junto com o Amigo. Morto por Saga, mas sem deixar o rancor lhe tomar o coração, luta ao lado desse depois de ressuscitado, permanecendo com o juramento de proteger a Deusa da Sabedoria, não deixando a ambição lhe abrasar a alma, e lembrando os de mais de tal juramento.

Hera faz novamente menção de se pronunciar. Mas, mas a mão delicada da bela Afrodite, sobre seu ombro, interrompem-na, fazendo esta lembrar que o Grande Deus não queria intromissão. Desta forma, Astrea continuou:

- Aquele que grande mal causou, já foi perdoado pelas partes ofendidas, pois é entendido que aquele que ações tão pérfidas fez, não estava em seu juízo perfeito. Pois a verdadeira face, é esta que podem contemplar agora – Disse olhando para Saga que, conseguia sentia o melado de seu rosto, pelo percurso das lágrimas que já estavam quase secas. Os restantes deuses acompanharam o gesto daquela que era conhecida como A Justiça dos Homens. – De fato, pode ser comparado a um dos Eternos, pois seus olhos não enganam, para alem de grande arrependimento, pode se ver o grande homem que é em virtudes. E a prova disso, foi quando, com grande dor no coração, aprisionou seu irmão no calabouço do despenhadeiro do Cabo Sulion, para que este encontrasse a Morte, pois tinha medo de que este a Vida da pequena Deusa tirasse. Mas o Gémeo, das garras da morte escapa, para com o coração cheio de ódio, cometer novos erros. Derrotado e ciente do mal que cometeu, retorna ao santuário arrependido, conseguindo o perdão por parte de Athena…

- Arrependido? – Interrompe Arthemis. Essa percebe seu erro quando Zeus com seu trovão faz estremecer o local.

- Um homem que suporta as 14 Agulhas Escarlates, atravessarem seu corpo sem reagir, não é digno de confiança? – Disse olhando Arthemis que lhe olhava com um ar de superioridade. – Este sabia muito bem que poderia ganhar aquela lura.

Zeus balançou positivamente a cabeça. Tinha visto aquela cena e, confessava a si mesmo que a aquela cena tinha sido realmente impressionante.

- Aquele que rebeldia tem encravado na personalidade, diversos ataques sofre por ser considerado irmão do traidor. Mas nunca se voltou contra as ordens do Mestre, e sempre de bom grado cumpriu, pois a honra da família tinha que ser lavada. E não foi grande favor a vós, Zeus Potente, quando derrotou os Titãs? Pois estes, tomando a terra, iam querer também o que lhes foi tirado a muito tempo.

Zeus a fitou com um ar pensativo.

- E desta forma pergunto-lhe, Themis Magnifica – Recomeçou virando para a mulher, que do lado de Zeus já não tina uma venda nos olhos - Onde esta aquela que nascida de vós, tem como cargo, alem de com as duas irmãs guardar as portas do Olimpo, mas em julgamentos Celestes ditar o que é por vós definido**(1**)? Pois vossa presença apenas deve ser mostrada para ajudar na decisão de Pai Grandioso.

As Entidades presente gelaram com tal palavras em direção a Deusa da Justiça. Até Zeus se surpreendeu. Themis permanecia com sua postura impassível.

- Será que ao peito, revolta, ainda à toma, pela derrota de irmãos queridos? – Disse, fazendo com que os deuses parassem por instantes de respirar. Não espero resposta, continuou passando os olhos pelos deuses presentes – E digo que mais injusto é esse julgamento, pois acusam aquele que morreu heroicamente, apenas pelo derrube do Muro das Lamentações, este, não deveria ser o único, pois aquele que na sala entra em minha companhia, digno, e honroso é, pois ao perceber que junto aos seus não foi chamado para ser julgado, veio de pronto para castigo, se for necessário, ter junto com os de mais. Eu pergunto: porque não foi convocado, se derrubou o Muro das Lamentações junto com os restantes Cavaleiros, Aioros, Cavaleiro de Sagitário?

Não ouviu resposta. Os olhos estavam voltados para o rapaz moreno, ao lado de Kanon. Aioros pressionava ainda mais os ombros do amigo. Olhava intensamente Zeus, que retribuía o olhar, com seus grandes olhos cinzentos.

Astrea, agora estava no meio da sala. Estava tão indignada enquanto se pronunciava que, não notou que tinha caminhado para o mesmo lugar onde outrora estava sua mãe. Themis, continuava sem dizer nada, apenas abaixou de modo a ficar na altura do ouvido do Pai dos Deuses, e falou, durante alguns minutos, algo que apenas ele conseguia ouvir. Nestes minutos, foi contemplada com grande interesse por aqueles que estavam em um nível um pouco mais baixo que o trono de Zeus.

Astrea virou e se dirigiu para o lado de Aioros, que agora desviou seu olhar do Deus Supremo, para acompanha-la.

Foi então que Zeus se levantou. Não tinha uma expressão muito contente, o que fez Athena e Astrea gelarem

Ia se pronunciar...

**Continua…**

* * *

**(1) Referencia a Dike. Denominação para Astrea quando esta junto das duas irmãs: Erene (paz) e Eunomia (disciplina, ordem) São chamadas de Horas. Aqui a referencia na terceira pessoa, por diferença de conceitos. Mas Dike e Astrea são as mesma deusa.**


	8. Decisão de Zeus

Todos os presentes tinha os olhos postos sobre Zeus, que agora, se encontrava de pé e, percorria os olhos sobre todos. Parou e, olhou para Astrea, que estava do lado do Cavaleiro de Sagitário.

– De facto, o que pronuncia ao meu peito muito acalma. – Disse Zeus com uma expressão calma – Mas é sabido que no consílio celeste apenas os Olímpicos podem se pronunciar e fazer valer suas palavras.

Rumores contentes fizeram sentir do lado direito do recinto. Hera fitava Apollo, que retribuía com olhar triunfante.

– Mas… - Continuo levantando um pouco a voz tentando fazer-se ouvir claramente – De certo, gafias foram cometidas entre os deuses. Pois aquela que deve pronunciar os direitos e deveres dos Eternos e dos Mortais, não se encontra neste Conselho e, aquele que ajudou a derrubar o Muro das Lamentações não foi convocado para ser julgado…

Ficou em silêncio, percebendo a reação dos presentes.

A descontraçao dos Deuses, que ao lado de Hera se colocaram, finda ao ouvir as palavras de Zeus. Astrea nada dizia, apenas olhava para o pai com sua expressão sempre limpa. Athena e Poseidon, sentados em seus tronos entreolhavam-se de vez em quando, com a dúvida e o temor estampados no rosto. Aioros, com a mão sempre pressionando o ombro de Kanon, voltava a fitar Zeus intensamente. Os 13 rapazes, que apenas conseguiam mover os olhos e a cabeça com dificuldade, não mostravam temor. Já haviam passado por tantas batalhas, tantas coisas ruins, que se habituaram a pior das situações.

Zeus ao percorrer os olhos por estes 14 rapazes, soltou um sorriso, Via que existia medo neles, e de certo modo admirava-os. Este sorriso foi percebido por todos os deuses.

Apollo percebendo o sorriso do Grande Deus se ergue.

– De certo algumas gafias foram cometidas – Disse chamando a atenção de Zeus – Mas no esquecimento não deve cair o facto de contra três Eternos terem se voltado, e feito tudo por tudo para dar fim. E é sobre isso o julgamento. Themis foi clara ao que disse: aqueles que os punhos, ergue contra um dos Eternos deve perecer sobre o chicote de Nemesis…

– Pois digo que esse julgamento perdeu…

– Não diz nada – Interrompeu Hera ao que Astrea ia dizer – Pois muitas asneiras já ouvimos de sua boca.

– Por que? – Athena se levanta rapidamente, com os ânimos recompostos – Por Verdade ser tomada as suas palavras? Por colocar a vista do Deus Potente aquilo que queriam ocultar?

– Palavras ridículas saem de sua boca, Athena – Arthemis levanta e encara a irmã com fervor – Pois tudo que foi dito de ambas as partes à Zeus Potente nunca escapou. Nem as coisas más, que são muitas, nem as coisas boas. Da mesma forma que seus atos também não foram desapercebidos. Pois se eles culpados são, você condenada de alguma forma também deveria ser…

– Basta! – Ordenou Zeus em um tom baixo mas mostrando um pouco de irritação.

Arthemis voltou a se sentar, com os olhos para o chão. Athena permanecia de pé fitando Astrea que não se movia.

– Muito me espanta – Poseidon se levanta lentamente de seu trono, enquanto começa com um tom de voz calmo, fazendo os presentes se surpreenderem e voltarem sua atenção a sua pessoa – Que continuemos com os mesmos pensamentos do começo dessa Assembleia. Tudo que foi pronunciado aqui, verdade não falta. Mas o principal não foi dito. – Caminhou para frente da escadaria que antecedia o trono de Zeus - Pesado foi o Fado**(1)** desses jovens depois, de juntos jurarem fidelidade a Deusa da Sabedoria. Diversos perigos enfrentaram e, apesar do propósito a que seguiam, seja lutar contra mi, Deus dos Mares, ou Abel, ou enfrentando Hades, Deus dos Mortos, nunca se importaram com as suas próprias vidas, quando o assunto era o bem da humanidade, mostrando que são dignos do posto que lhes foi dado, Cavaleiros de Ouro. Deram a vida para proteger a Deusa que eles tanto acreditam. E isso mais que tudo deve ser levado em conta. Pois a Deusa da Sabedoria, seguem em qualquer circunstância. Se Eternos não se erguerem contra os humanos e Athena, eles jamais erguerão novamente os punhos contra os Olímpicos. – Virando para Hera, com uma voz sem emoção - Dos crimes que foram citados aqui contra os deles, não cabe a nós julgar e sim aquela a que interrompendo o julgamento celeste veio ao socorro destes, pois sua função é.

Zeus desviou o olhar para Themis que se encontrava uns passos atrás de si. Esta lhe olha e pisca lentamente.

– De grande mal são acusados – Começa logo Zeus olhando os Cavaleiros – Mal irreparável para com os deuses. O Preceito é claro contra os atos que cometeram, contra Poseidon, Deus dos Mares, Abel, Deus do sol e, Hades, Deus do Submundo. Os punhos ergueram, seja pelos motivos que foi, contra estes. Desta forma, nas mãos de Nemeses devem perecer até que eu, Zeus, me convalesça de vosso sofrimento. - Os deuses que se encontravam do lado direito assentiram satisfeitos ao que Zeus estava pronunciando. "É assim que tem que ser" pensou Apollo. Athena voltou a se sentar pesadamente, sabia que a decisão que Zeus estava tomando, não voltaria atrás. Aquilo lhe parecia um pesadelo. Poseidon ainda continuava de pé olhando e, prestando atenção em Zeus.

– Porem – Continuou, Zeus, olhando Athena que já tinha lágrima nos olhos - justos os Eternos não se mostraram para com estes mortais, por motivos já citados. Desta forma, por já haverem sofrido por algum tempo nas mãos da Nascida de Nix, retornam ao Santuário de porte imponente, para a justiça e paz entre os humanos continuarem a promover.

Apollo se ergue rapidamente:

– Zeus…

– Mais, não quero ouvir! – Disse olhando Apollo, indiferente a ira do filho e dos restantes que estavam todos de pé lançando em sua direção olhares indignados. – Pois esta Assembleia já se estendeu de mais. Voltarão para a terra tendo seus corpos recompostos, sem se lembrar de nada do que foi visto ou ouvido neste solo celeste! Esta é a minha última palavra.

Athena com a felicidade estampada no rosto, sorria para na direção dos seus Cavaleiros. Poseidon não demonstrava, mas estava satisfeito. Aioros olhou Astrea, que olhava para a reação de Athena. O Cavaleiro conseguia ver nos olhos cinzentos da loira, um brilho, que ele deduziu ser de felicidade.

O veredito já estava dado, e os restantes deuses compreenderam isso. Falavam entre si, murmuravam, deixando transparecer o ódio que estavam sentindo. Alguns olhavam para os Cavaleiros, outros para Athena, desprezando sua felicidade, e outros ainda, como Hera e Apollo olhavam o Deus Supremo com indignação e reprovação sem perceberem que um deles estava, ainda sentado, com um pequeno sorriso.

Derrepente, todas as atenções viraram na direção de Arthemis, que não se conteve.

– De certo modo, Zeus Possante, é tomado de juízo, pois agora pensando sobre as palavras da nascida de Themis, realmente fomos injustos. Pois induzidos a atos perversos contra Eternos foram. Desta forma penso que quem deveria estar no lugar deles seria a Deusa da Sabedoria.

Essas palavras fizeram com que Zeus arregalasse os olhos na direção da filha de Leto. Athena e Poseidon, pasmaram. Os murmúrios dos outros ficaram mais altos, aprovando o que a Grande Caçadora falava.

Themis mais uma vez se aproximou de Zeus e lhe disse algo perto do ouvido.

– Sei o que quer dizer, Caçadora – Começou Zeus olhando Arthemis com um pequeno sorriso, em meio ao silencio que se fez na sala – Mas este assunto não é para ser tratado agora, visto que julgamento já fora encerrado. Mas não me esquecerei de suas palavras.

Zeus virou em direção a porta a direita. Deu uma última olhada para Nemeis, que lhe fez uma reverência juntamente com todos os outros deuses presentes, e se dirigiu, acompanhado de Themis, para a saída.

Arthemis aproximou-se de Athena e Poseidon, antes de qualquer reação destes.

– De certo isso não passara em branco – Disse com rancor na voz.

Antes de receber qualquer resposta se dirigiu para perto dos seus, onde cochichavam e injuriavam pela decisão de Zeus. Em fila desordenada, seguiram Hera e Apollo que iam na frente sem falar nada. Passaram pelo lado de Astrea, lançando olhares furiosos para esta e, saíram pela porta principal. Nemesis saiu logo atrás do rapaz de cabelos caheados castanhos, curtos, olhos claros e belo corpo, que se encontrava por ultimo entre os Deuses. Hermes ao contrário dos de mais, ao passar pela Deusa de Justiça sorriu recebendo um sorriso de volta.

**–-Flash Back-**

_Hermes tinha chegado sem ser percebido por de trás da cadeira de rodas onde sentado imóvel estava um rapaz moreno, no qual não devia ter mais que 15 anos. Viera avisar que o dia seguinte ia começar a Assembleia._

_Dado o recado a Deusa da Sabedoria, voou em uma direção oposta as portas do Olimpo._

_Entrou por uma pesada porta, prateada, com belas gravuras de um tempo em que os homens viviam em harmonia e paz na terra._

_Encontrou sentada em um trono, aquela que procurava. Já não se lembrava muito dela, mas olhando aqueles olhos e aquela expressão facial tão única, começou a falar:_

_– Muito tempo se passou…_

_– O que quer Mensageiro? – Astrea perguntou com um semblante triste._

_– Um julgamento está para acontecer no Olimpo – Começou fitando a moça – Treze Cavaleiros de Athena estão em perigo. Um do qual recrutado a pouco, tornando-se o cavaleiro de Ouro de Gémeos, no lugar do irmão falecido. Creio que já sabe de quem falo, e a história de cada um…_

_– A justiça divina se encarregará deles, se inocentes são, não há o que temer – Interrompeu seca, não mostrando muito interece_

_– Aquele que é regido por vós, Virgo, também estará lá – Disse tentando flexibiliza-la – De coisas da terra, que foram cometidas a muito, os Eternos usarão para persuadir seu pai ao castigo destes._

_– Porque fariam isso? – Indagou interessada_

_– Ódio, ganharam a eles, sem motivo aparente. Talvez até por orgulho ferido, pois perceberam que os mortais têm poder para se igualar aos Eternos._

_Astrea estreitou os olhos cinzentos._

_– Falaste em Treze, contando com o que a muito traiu Athena, quem falta?_

_– Aioros, Cavaleiros de Sagitário – Respondeu pensativo – Penso que não foi convocado por entendimento de Zeus, por este ter salvo Athena criança, quando esta corria perigo e, deta forma não ser merecedor de castigo._

_– Vá ter com ele…encontre-o. É na companhia dele que comparecerei a esta Assembleia._

_Hermes sorriu ao ouvir as palavras de Astrea._

_– Sim. – Respondeu. – Eu estarei do lado de Hera, pois favores lhe devo e obrigado fui a não me por do lado de Athena, de modo que peço…_

_– Não se preocupe – Interrompeu mais uma vez._

_Hermes reverenciou a deusa ainda sorrindo e se dirigiu para a saida, com o objectivo de buscar o Cavaleiro de Sagitário._

**_–-Fim do Flash Back -_**

Hermes continuou a cainhar.

Astrea olhou Aioros ainda sorrindo, para o espanto deste, e viu este e os restantes Cavaleiros, desaparecerem aos poucos.

Poucos minutos depois Poseidon se aproximou de Astrea, parou diante desta e lhe piscou um olho. Ela nada diz ou faz, encara-o com um olhar doce. O Deus dos Mares segue os passos dos outros e sai da sala.

Agora estavam ali: Athena, e aquela que à antecedera. Encararam-se durante um tempo em silêncio, até que a Deusa da Sabedoria resolveu se aproximar.

– Obrigada…

– Não é a mim que deve agradecer – interrompeu a irmã com um olhar e uma voz doce.

Astrea ergueu as mãos para frente, com as palmas viradas para cima e fez uma caixa dourada, do tamanho de uma caixa de sapato, aparecer. Não tinha gravura e nem detalhes, era lisa.

Athena olhou a caixa sem entender.

– Entregue essa caixa a ultima pessoa que você viu, antes de tomar a decisão de enfrentar corajosamente os Olímpicos. – Astrea disse compreendendo a dúvida da irmã. – Mas não é você que deve entregar pessoalmente e sim um daqueles que esteve aqui sendo julgado.

Athena ainda sem entender nada, pegou, olhando fixamente a caixa, constatando que era leve. Quando voltou o olhar para cima para perguntar o que era, a bela loira não estava mais lá. Olhou novamente a caixa, balanceou o corpo, como quem não sabe se anda ou fica parada, e com um sorriso, que transparecia toda a sua felicidade pela vitória, caminhou para a saída.

**Continua…**


	9. Obrigada por não me deixar esquecer

Encontravam-se todos no 13º Templo. Conversavam animadamente sobre o final da reconstrução do Santuário. Lembravam de ter ajudado na "reposição" de cada pedra, e sentiam o cansaço disso no corpo. Um falso cansaço, pois essa lembrança, e todo o resto tinha sido infligido a eles sobre a ordem do Grande Deus. Cada um acordou em seu respectivo templo, sabendo que tinham ganhado a Guerra contra Hades, e derrubado o Muro das Lamentações. Sabiam que tinham perdido a vida, mas pensavam ter sido revividos por Athena.

Athena entrou na sala, na companhia de Shion, no qual tinha acabado de reintegrar no lugar de Grande Mestre. Tanto ele como Dohko com a aparência de 20 anos. Os Treze homens reverenciaram as duas figuras que acabaram de entrar. Athena com um sorriso no rosto, carregava uma caixa dourada nas mãos. Desceu os três degraus e colocou-se de frente para Shura.

- Segure! – Ordenou docemente, olhando nos olhos do Cavaleiro.

Shura, mesmo com espanto e dúvida, não hesitou, pegou na caixa.

A pesada porta dupla do grande salão abril, e entre a luz que invadia o local viu-se a silhueta de uma mulher alta, de cabelos e olhos negros e pele morena. Em pouco tempo estava diante de Athena. Com um sorriso nos lábios a reverenciou.

- Pegue – Athena dose a moça, apontando para a caixa que estava nas mãos de Shura.

Com a face um tanto vermelha os dois entreolhavam-se. Shura tinha as mãos esticadas para frente com as palmas da mão viradas para cima segurando a tal caixa. Inclinou-a mais para frente para entregar a caixa a sua dona, mas a moça não chegou a tira-la das mãos do Cavaleiro. Calmamente abriu a tampa. Arregalou um pouco os olhos e deu um leve sorriso, em seguida olhou Athena que apenas acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente.

As mãos delicadas tiraram de dentro da caixa dourada, uma mascara sem expressão. Os cavaleiros de Ouro se surpreenderam.

- Ela vai ter que lutar connosco? – Aldebaran, indagou sem pensar duas vezes.

A moça fitou os olhos escuros do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio e sorriu, deixando a face de Shura corada com tal gesto.

- Hoje não… - Ela falou colocando a mascara no rosto. Fez outra reverência a Deusa e se dirigiu para a saída.

**_--------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------_**

_Estava na arena onde costumava, junto com suas companheira, treinar. Se preparava para correr em direção ao templo de Áries. Alguns espectros mandados por Hades, estavam derrotados no chão._

_Sentiu um cosmo. " Aquele cosmo", pensou…fazia muito tempo que não o sentia._

_- Shura – Sussurrou com a mão no peito._

_Já estava preparada para correr, quando alguém se colocou na frente…_

_- He…uma simples Amazona – Disse uma voz grossa, em meio de um riso – Onde pensa que vai?_

_- Saia da minha frente, espectro – Gritou, fazendo um gesto com a mão para o lado, em sinal para ele sair da frente._

_O homem não respondeu, em um movimento que mal conseguiu ver, foi agarrada pelo pescoço. _

_- Radamanthys – disse ainda sorrindo, com seu ar de superioridade. – Não se esqueça desse nome quando chegar no Hades para ser julgada._

_Jogou a amazona longe, fazendo com que essa batesse violentamente as costas no segundo degrau da arquibancada._

_- V…você pode até me derrotar – Disse entre as dores – Mas não será fácil contra do Cavaleiro de ouro…_

_- Seis deles já estão do lado de Hades – Começou – Athena os esqueceu, e agora eles estão do lado do Deus dos Mortos._

_- Athena não se esqueceria deles – Disse surpresa – De nenhum de nós…_

_- Ela se esquecerá de vocês todos, após a vitória de Hades, pois ela terá o mesmo fim… - Radamanthys estava convicto, e gargalhava._

_- Se caso isso acontecer – Disse se levantando com dificuldade – Eu não atravessarei aquele rio, ficarei nas margens entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos, para lembra-la… - Correu em direção ao juiz com os punhos serrados._

_- Estúpida – Gritou levantando a mão direita. – Sofrerá então… - Raios saídos da mão de Radamanthys atravessam o corpo da amazona._

_A mascara voa para longe e sangue sai de seus poros._

"_Se Ela não lembrar, não descansarei…"_

_**-------------------------------Fim do flash Back------------------------------**_

Uma luz muito forte veio através da porta, fazendo todos na sala estreitarem os olhos. Athena e os Cavaleiros vêm que a moça morena foi envolvida por aquela luz e desaparecendo em seguida.

- Obrigado Shaia – Diz Saori sorrindo.

* * *

I can see clearly now the rain is gone.

(Eu posso ver claramente agora,a chuva se foi)  
I can see all obstacles in my way.

(Eu posso ver todos os obtáculos no meu caminho)

Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind.

(As nuvens pretas que me deixavam cego já foram)  
It's gonna be a bright (bright)bright (bright) sunshiny day.

(Será um brilhante, um brilhante dia de sol)  
It's gonna be a bright (bright) bright (bright) sunshiny day.  
(Será um brilhante, um brilhante dia de sol)  
Oh yes, I can make it now the pain is gone.

(Oh sim, eu posso ver agora que a dor se foi)  
All of the bad feelings have disappeared.

(Todos os sentimentos ruim desapareceram)  
Here is the rainbow I've been praying for.

(Aqui está o arco-íris, que tanto rezei)  
It's gonna be a bright (bright) bright (bright) sunshiny day.

(Será um brilhante, um brilhante dia de sol)  
(ooh...) Look all around, there's nothing but blue skies.

(Olhe ao redor, não há nada além do céu azul)  
Look straight ahead, there's nothing but blue skies.

(Olhe bem à frente, não há nada além do céu azul)  
I can see clearly now the rain is gone.

(Eu posso ver claramente agora,a chuva se foi)  
I can see all obstacles in my way.

(Eu posso ver todos os obtáculos no meu caminho)  
Here's the rainbow I've been praying for.

(As nuvens pretas que me deixavam cego já foram)  
It's gonna be a bright (bright) bright (bright) sunshiny day.

(Será um brilhante, um brilhante dia de sol)

**FIM.**

* * *

****

**Agradecimentos especiais: Royal One, Yami no Aries, Flor de Gelo e Renata-Young por acompanharem a minha Fanfic e por mandarem review. Para vocês dedico esse final.**

**Para quem ler, agradeceria se deixassem review dizendo se gostou ou não, porque essa foi minha primeira Fanfic;)**

Beijos.

Fiquem bem.


	10. Projecto de continuação

**Projecto de continuação:**

Como esta foi a minha primeira fanfic, ela terá um projecto de continuação e ligação com mais duas fanfictions. – (prazo indeterminado)

Assim que eu terminar as fanfictions:

- Por de trás da rosa

- Em busca dos Cavaleiros de Athena

A primeira deste projecto entrará online.

Mais uma vez, queria agradecer a todos que me apoiaram no começo e aqueles que continuam me apoiando.

Também queria agradecer a todos que leram a fic e comentaram.

Muito obrigada.

Abraço.

Fiquem bem.


	11. projecto de cont

**Olá pessoal.**

**Uma inevitavel continuação directa desta fanfic é "O Amanhecer de uma nova Era"**

**fanfiction(ponto)net/s/3324711/1/O_Amanhecer_de_Uma_Nova_Era**

**A continuação prevista de "O Julgamento dos Dourados" se encontrará ligada a está fanfic.**

**De resto as demais, que se passam no pós Saga de Hade,s podem ser ligadas a esta minha primeira fanfic.**

**Se tiverem alguma dúvida podem me enviar uma PM**

**Muito obrigada por lerem, se puderem comentar expondo susa ideias sobre a fic ficarei muito grata.**

**Fiquem bem.**


End file.
